


cheap thrills

by ivegg (ivster)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, i guess its a little sad but like in a happy way????, post high school graduation, pre university, they kiss a little bit too, wow its a happy one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the initial celebration of graduating high school two boys have to face the reality that they will no longer be by each others side all the time.<br/>TLDR; best friends feel more of each other than they let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheap thrills

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i dont even know, i was challenged to use only first names when narrating and damn that shit was hard.

 

Hajime readjusts his grip on the steering wheel and chances a glance over at Tooru, who looks ethereal as he bathes in the moonlight, eyes glistening up at the stars.

 

It's midnight; the sky is as dark as ink as they speed down the open highway, all the windows are down and the air that flows through the car is refreshing.

 

He thinks that he could stay like this forever with Tooru by his side as he drives.

 

* * *

 

 

After their graduation ceremony and respective familia parties Tooru had shown up at 10pm to the Iwaizumi residence with a backpack and a sad smile on his lips. Hajime didn’t need to ask why Tooru was here, he just grabbed the keys to his car and threw on a light jacket.

 

He didn’t have a destination in mind, he was just driving mindlessly on the open road. Tooru had been uncharacteristically quiet but Hajime figured he needed time and didn’t want to impede while Tooru was thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

He sneaks another glance at Tooru, who much to his surprise is no longer staring out the window at the endless night sky but is instead looking at Hajime; he lets a small smile slide across his lips and is met with a heartfelt and genuine smile from Tooru, he lifts a hand from the steering wheel and flicks Tooru’s forehead.

 

Tooru squawks indignantly “Have you finished overthinking everything, or do you still need more time?”

 

Hajime hears Tooru huff at him and watches from the corner of his eyes as Tooru crosses his arms over his chest “Always such a brute, even when you talk Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime’s eyebrows twitch a little but  the duo breaks out into laughter, tears collect in the corners of Hajime’s eyes and Tooru covers his mouth as he snorts.

 

Once they calm down Tooru looks around at the empty highway and Hajime gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he quickly glances at Tooru’s with a suspicious looking face. Tooru reaches up to the buttons to open the sunroof.

 

“Fuck no.” Hajime breathes out as he smacks Tooru’s hand away from the control panel.

 

Tooru looks utterly heartbroken “Iwa-chan come on please! Just this once?”

 

He rolls his eyes but before he can respond Tooru is speaking again.

 

“I’ll be careful! I promise, Hajime.”

 

He blushes slightly at the use of his first name but sighs and opens the sunroof himself much to Tooru’s excitement.

 

Tooru is unbuckling and climbing onto the center console before the sunroof has even finished opening. He has one foot on the console and the other on the passenger seat and his entire torso is sticking up out of the of the opened roof.

 

Hajime can hear Tooru laughing and he can’t stop the loving smile that spreads across his lips. But when he almost gets a knee to the face he decides to wrap an arm around Tooru’s legs and grip Tooru’s hips, his hand rests on the waistband of Tooru’s jeans.

 

He hears the squeak Tooru lets out “What are you doing Iwa-chan?!”

 

Hajime rolls his eyes as he looks up at Tooru who has craned his head down and back into the car looking absolutely scandalized.

 

“You almost kneed me in the face, you aren't steady enough on your feet.”

 

Tooru accepts this and returns to flail his arms out into the night sky.

 

Hajime keeps driving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's just shy of 2am when Tooru ducks back into the car and asks Hajime to take the next exit, he does as he’s told and they find themselves in a charming and quaint small town surrounded by rolling hills and stunning mountains.

 

Tooru has Hajime pull over just outside of town in the middle of a field. The two exit the vehicle and Tooru grabs his backpack.

 

Hajime shoves his hands in his jacket pocket as he silently watches his best friend take a knee and rifle through his bag, Tooru tosses a rolled up sleeping bag and blanket on the ground.

 

Hajime helps his best friend unzip the sleeping bag and spread it out across the grass, they keep the folded blanket to use as a pillow as they gaze up at the stars.

 

Hajime lays there beside his best friend but he can’t bring himself to devote the entirety of his attention to the wondrous night sky when such a beautiful human is laying right next to him, He swallows thickly and tries his best to concentrate on the constellations above.

 

After several minutes Tooru leans up on an elbow and faces Iwaizumi, their eyes lock.

 

“Thank you for tonight Hajime.”

 

He wants to respond but he doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything.

 

But then again that's how he and Tooru have always been. They don’t need to verbally communicate what they’re thinking for the other to know, and Hajime’s glad because if he opens his mouth he might do something stupid like kiss Tooru.

 

_Kiss Tooru._

 

He flushes at the thought and turns his head back to the sky, however his best friend has other plans.

 

Tooru laces their fingers together and Hajime’s breath hitches as he whips his head back to Tooru.

 

“I’m really going to miss you Hajime, being away from you is something I’ve never had to experience.”

 

Tooru squeezes his hand for emphasis

 

“It’s going to be so strange without you on the court to hit my excellent tosses, or without you throwing volleyballs at my head. It's going to be so weird without you by my side.”

 

Tooru chuckles lightly and Hajime’s face is redder than it's ever been, he averts his gaze and instead stares at their intertwined fingers.

 

“You’re sounding as if we’re never going to visit each other, dumb-ass of course we’re going to visit each other. Just because we’re going to different Universities doesn’t mean our friendship is over, we’ve stayed close for this long and we will continue to grow closer.”

 

Tooru huffs and brings their conjoined hands to his lips and places a small peck on the back of Hajime’s hand.

 

“You always know what to say to me Hajime.”

 

Hajime’s heart is in his throat as he stares at his best friend. His best friend who he’s had an unrelenting crush on since he was fifteen and realized he liked boys, in particularly Oikawa Tooru.

 

He knows how red his cheeks are and he knows that the blush extends down his neck but he is pretty sure that Tooru can’t see how bad he’s blushing. He sits up in hope to clear his thoughts but it doesn’t help.

 

They stay like that, Hajime sitting upright with his legs extended out in front of him using his hands as anchors behind his back to hold his weight while Tooru lays on his side facing him. They’re both content with the peaceful quietness that has fallen over them.

 

They both just breathe in the night’s cool air allowing themselves to relax, but it's Tooru who breaks the silence first.

 

“Hajime, can I kiss you?”

 

He thinks for a moment that he imagined it, but realizes suddenly that he hasn’t because Tooru is looking at him expectantly.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Tooru sits up and scoots on top of Hajime, straddling his waist, and Tooru’s hands find their way into Hajime’s short dark hair and tangle themselves at the base of his skull. Tooru bends his head and kisses him.

 

In an instant Hajime’s world comes to a halt before being kicked into overdrive.

 

Hajime’s hands find Tooru’s waist as Tooru licks open his mouth. Hajime can’t control the noises he’s making and as Tooru playfully nips at his lips he thinks he might die. Hajime is painfully aware of every slight shift in Tooru’s posture, even the breathy sighs that leave his mouth when Hajime begins tracing circles on his lower back.

 

When they break apart Hajime feels dazed.

 

“I’ve wanted that for so long.”

 

He admits without thinking and Tooru laughs.

 

“My my Iwa-chan was that a confession?”

 

Hajime rolls his eyes and huffs towards Tooru “Shut up Trashykawa.”

 

Tooru leans in with a dangerous light to his eyes as he whispers “Make me.”

 

Hajime takes a fist full of Tooru’s shirt and pushes him onto his back on the sleeping bag and shoves their lips together.

 

This kiss isn’t delicate like their first one they shared just moments ago, this one is fueled by fire, it's incited by years of want and sexual tension.

Hajime is straddling Tooru’s hips, one hand is exploring the hardened expanse that is Tooru’s abdomen and chest while the other hand holds a bundle of silky brown hair. Hajime moves his mouth from Tooru’s lips to Tooru’s neck.

 

He sucks and bites angry red marks onto his neck, eliciting erotic moans and groans from Tooru.

 

Meanwhile Tooru’s hands have bunched Hajime’s shirt up to his shoulders and his hands ghost over all available skin causing Hajime to shiver. Hajime temporarily breaks the kiss to throw his shirt over his head and makes quick work of Tooru’s as well.

 

Their lips meet again, it's fierce and passionate as they provoke each other with fleeting brushes of skin against skin contact. It's maddening as Hajime readjusts his position and pushes his knee between Tooru’s legs.

 

This evokes the naughtiest string of groans and curses’ Hajime ever heard from Tooru, but he swallows them up in a heated kiss.

 

It's 3am and the night is far from over for them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bonus:

 

It's the first time Hajime visits Tooru and they’re both equally nervous, but Hajime squeezes Tooru’s hand for reassurance.

  
“This is Iwaizumi Hajime my best friend and boyfriend.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> holla at Ziba & Air & Stephanie for reading this short lil thing over and giving me helpful criticism & for cheering me on.  
> i love u guys


End file.
